1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices use to regulate the amount of water used by a toilet during the flushing operation. The new device provides a simple means to divert water from the overflow pipe into the toilet tank and to assure closure of the tank ball
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various techniques to reduce the amount of water used by a toilet when flushed. The most basic device to reduce water usage is to make the toilet tank smaller. For already existing toilets this is often done by placing an object in the toilet tank of a desired volume such that the amount of water the toilet tank will hold is reduced.
Toilet tank ball valves in current use have not substantially changed in fifty (50) years. The refill port supplies 50% to 70% more water than necessary to fill the toilet bowl trap to proper levels.
Other simple methods to reduce water usage include placing a restriction type device in the overflow tube such that the amount of water leaving the toilet tank is metered. These simple systems often don't provide for entry of enough water into the toilet bowl to provide a proper flush or a proper level in the toilet bowl water trap.
Other more elaborate devices involving water containers in the toilet tank and in the water flow into the tank have been devised. Also multiple action toilet trip levers or multiple flush valve combinations have been disclosed. However, all such solutions tend to be overly complicated for the intended purpose of reducing water usage of the toilet.
The present invention provides a simple method to divert water from the overflow pipe into the toilet tank automatically, thereby conserving 50% to 70% of the water necessary to fill the toilet bowl to the proper level after flushing thus reducing the water going into the drain. This can conserve 1 to 3 quarts of water per flush. The water saver also directs refill water onto the flapper valve or tank ball to ensure the flush valve is closed properly to prevent excessive amounts of water use particularly in the case where a flapper valve might become stuck in the open position. This virtually eliminates continues flushing and vast amounts of wasted water, plus bowl overflow and possible residence flooding. The amount of diverted water can be regulated by the proper selection of water saver components including the diameter of tubes and the use of flow restricters depending on the type of toilet. The toilet water saver has no working parts and depends on the existing water supply system to operate, requiring little service or maintenance.